Madness
by My Elegant Disaster
Summary: They don't understand each other, but they understand that their love is madness. Based off of Madness by Muse. One Shot, OrihimexUlquiorra.


Hey, I know it's a little late to be writing an OrihimexUlquiorra fic, but... well, I did. I think they're cute together! This fic is based off of _Muse's_ song _Madness_ (a little late for the song too), I had this idea in my head ever since the song came out, I just didn't write it until now. So these thoughts are thoughts after Ulquiorra dies. Ulquiorra thinks first about Orihime, Orihime's thoughts on Ulquiorra are second. Read&Review!

I thought I could get the image of you out of my head, but your smile… it drives me insane._ Orihime Inoue_… I've been having images of you and me inside my head. You and me in the human world. I don't know why I have been thinking this way. I have never had these feelings for anyone, not to mention human trash… but that's not true. You're not trash to me. You were stronger than I expected and you never gave up hope.

I have finally been able to see your appeal. I don't find your physical appearance attractive or repulsive, but your appeal isn't in your body. I know other people may want that part of you, but I am certain that your appeal is in your heart. _I need to know, is this love?_ Or am I just unaware of how I feel? When I look back at all the things I've said to you, I still can't understand why you acted the way you did. I gave the situation to you the way it should have played out, but you slapped me across the face and I don't know why you acted that way. I understand that you care for your friends, but I don't understand why you feel that for them.

_I have finally been able to see your charm_. Your kindness to everyone, even to me. I've finally realized that you need someone to love and care for you as much as you love and care for other people.

I need to know if you can love me back. I need to know if this is just me misunderstanding the situation. I need to know if you care for me more than you care for everyone else. I know it's not fair for me to ask you to say that I am more important to you than your friends, so I won't ask you that. _I will ask you if you can love me as a lover, not a friend._

But now I have finally seen the end of my existence in this life and I'm not expecting you to care about me. I know that you were relived that your friend, Ichigo Kurosaki, survived, but I think that you were still sad over me. I reached out to you, you hesitated out of surprise, but then you reached out to me too._ You tried to grab my hand, but it was to late._ But now, I have finally seen the light of your radiant smile._ I have finally realized, I need to love you because you have made me understand the heart._

_Come to me, not just in a dream. Come on and rescue me from my existence. Yes I know, I can be wrong, maybe I'm too emotionless. I know that if we loved each other, that love would be** madness.**_

_**Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma...**_

I can't get you out of my head. You never smiled, you were never happy or anything. You never showed any emotion at all._ Ulquiorra Schiffer_… Why are you so emotionless? I don't think it's due to your Hollow powers because other Hollows have different personalities and emotions. You didn't understand anything I did. You didn't understand why I tried to defend my friends. But, that's not your fault... is it?

I think I've finally figured a little bit of you out. Your emotionless, just like a normal Hollow, but that's not you_. _You're truly special. I heard from Aizen that all Espada have something they stand for._ I'm not sure what the exact term for it is, but you stand for nothingness._ You're alone in this world because you don't feel anything for anyone. _Because you can't feel anything for anyone._ You do feel loyalty, but if someone turns on you, you don't feel betrayal.

_I need to know is this feeling in my heart one that will only be for you?_ There are different rumors of who I like and who likes me, but I honestly couldn't care less about their opinions on this. I feel something for you, something I have never felt before._ Love._ I do love my brother and my friends, but with you… it's different. I need to know if I actually love you.

I can see your appeal. _It's in your eyes, the ones that look so distant._ They hold something different, something I can't explain. I'm good at reading people, but you're more difficult to read. _Somehow, I think I do understand you_. I just wish that I took the chance to tell you how I feel. _I wish I took the chance to tell you that I love you._

Now you're gone and I'm not expecting you to care about my feelings. I'm so selfish, but I have finally seen the light. It's okay for me to be selfish sometimes. _So I'll let myself be selfish this once because I need to love you, even if you don't love me._

_Come to me, not just in a dream. Come on and rescue me from my lonesome existence. Yes I know, I can be wrong, maybe I'm to determined. I know that if we loved each other, that love would be **madness.**_

_**Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma...**_


End file.
